Clay
Clay is a dark mage and former guild member of Celestial Dawn, having left after an internal dispute between then guild master Darwin, his eventual successor, Sid, and Geron's team. Clay is currently a mage of the Dark Guild Venom's Herald and is now participating in the guild's unknown goal, having already come in contact with some of his former guild mates. Appearance Clay is a large, well muscled man due to the years of intense training to hone his physical prowess. His brown hair is typically combed backwards with the middle part of his hair swept upwards away from the rest. Clay keeps his facial hair trimmed low though it is slightly unkempt. What truly stands out about Clay are his ears and his missing left eye. His ears are pointed in a manner similar to that of certain magical creatures though Clay claims it's a genetic trait passed down throughout his bloodline and is not an indication of him being anything other than human. His left eye is a prosthetic one that functions through Clay feeding magic into it, giving him his sight back for however long he can sustain it. A tattoo above his left eye reads "No Future", something given to him by his abusive father. Personality Clay is stoic man with pessimistic outlook on the world as a result of his harsh upbringing. While a part of Celestial Dawn, Clay had a somewhat more positive view due to having a protege in the form of Freya at the time and not wanting to be similar to his father. While teaching Freya, some of her more brash and positive views rubbed off on him and for a time Clay was somewhat more open to the other members of the guild though he still preferred talking with Geron and Nikola. Further beneath his somber attitude is a very a vengeful individual, having harbored a deep hatred for his abusive father for majority of childhood and teenage years. This attitude is powerful enough that Clay eventually killed his own father in retaliation for the years of abuse. Having been kicked out of Celestial Dawn, Clay now harbors a hatred of the any and all members of his former though not as strong as Geron holds one towards Sid. History Magic & Abilities Incredible Strength: '''As evident by his physique, Clay is an incredibly powerful individual in terms of strength being capable of out muscling mostly anybody. It's even been said that Clay overpowered a Titan user without using an ounce of magic to do so. According to Clay the '''Titan user was mediocre at best though the fact that he still overpowered the mage speaks to the level of his strength. His blows possess incredible force, Clay being capable of shattering boulders with a simple punch. Feats such as denting steel doors, breaking through magical barriers, and the previously mentioned lifting a Titan user off his feet are all things that make Clay a formidable opponent in close quarters. Impressive Speed: 'Despite his large size, Clay is quick on his feet to the point where people are constantly surprised by his speed and assume he's using a form of speed enhancing magic. His base speed and reaction time are both impressive, allowing him to almost effortlessly dodge most attacks though he has been caught off guard due to underestimating his opponents and by opponents much faster than him. Because of his size though, Clay can not dodge attacks for long periods and once he reaches his limits he falls back turning his body to mist to avoid attacks. '''Enhanced Endurance & Durability: ' '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Airspace '(空域 ''Kūiki): His Magic revolves around air, or airspace, and using it to assault his enemies. The spells are even invisible, making the opponent unable to see them at all. *'''Metsu (滅 Annihilation): Metsu is an extremely dangerous spell, the power of which cannot be given to those who are unable to wield it effectively. As it's very nature is to absorb magic and provide an absolutely destructive effect, damaging both an opponent psychologically and physically, it could even be considered "forbidden" and "evil" due to it's powers. Metsu is a spell that absorbs magical power. Done through creating a vacuum in the air, it is used as a conduit of sorts to connect the physical spirit with magic itself. Thus, this vacuum allows the user to absorb all the magical energy from the opponent, causing exceptional damage. Due to the very nature of this spell, it does far more damage to more powerful mages rather than weaker mages is a result of their connection with the spiritual flow of nature. Because this spell cuts that bond, it weakens them tremendously and leaves them in a state of being unable to move, talk and more importantly, not be able to use magic. In order to heal anybody from this spell, the magical energy absorbed in the vacuum, which disperses into the air after the technique, another individual, through unknown means, must recollect this energy, and place it back into the user. *'Zetsu' (絶, Eradicate): User fires multiple void blasts at his opponent. Those blasts then explode spontaneously around the target. Air Magic '(空気魔法 ''Kūki Mahō): A Magic which gives its user the ability to manipulate the air around him and use it as a weapon, such as making it explode or lowering the oxygen level on a certain location. The air can also be manipulated in simple ways as using it to levitate or maintaining a giant airship. Like other elemental types of Magic, some users can also transform their bodies into this element to allow both physical and magical attacks to pass through them harmlessly. *'''Eurus (ウーラス Ūrasu): A powerful, and assuredly lethal, spell, Eurus can only be utilized with someone whose skill in air based magic is masterful. With enough control and mastery over their magic, an Mage can forcibly apply their influence over the air in a person's respiratory system, extracting it, and surrounding the target's head in a vacuum, preventing any additional air from entering the lungs. Through this method, the target is effectively suffocated. *'Mist Body: '''User transform his body into mist that can move around freely at high speed and teleport. While in this state, all physical and Magical attacks are negated. *'Aerial Shot: 'The user swipes his hand and levitates rocks in the area, which are then shot at the target. *'Aerial: '''User creates a dome in which the oxygen inside it is lowered. The target inside said dome suffocates because of the lack of oxygen in the environment and their ears hurt due to the change in pressure. Category:Dragonfire333 Category:Dark Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Venom's Herald